


In His Blood

by makingitwork



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Everyone loves Peter, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Peter, Irondad, Jealous Tony, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Steve Roger's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Possessive Tony, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Superheroes, Superpowers, happy endings all around, i am super liberal with timelines and universes, literally everyone loves peter, make up break up, parenting, spiderson, steve and tony get back together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: Steve left to find himself and when he gets back, Tony has a four year old.





	1. Steve Meets Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

_"Sir, Mr Rogers has just entered the building."_ JARVIS informs him politely and Tony whips his head around so fast he's surprised his neck doesn't snap. His eyes immediately pivot to the door, which is stupid, because there's no way Steve's at the top floor already. Not if he's just entered the building. But  _goddamn it,_ it's been five years. That's half a decade- half a decade of silence, of trying to 'find himself' or whatever else stupid thing the Captain's been doing for all this time and Tony is...Tony can't...

"I'm gonna need you to go ahead and get security to not let him up here." He says, trying to keep his voice light, "tell him I'll reschedule and call him as soon as I can." 

JARVIS doesn't reply. Tony assumes his AI is doing his job, so he futilely attempts to relax and turns back to playing with his son. Peter is happily sticking the pieces of lego together and babbling all sorts of nonsense that Tony just nods and hums to. He's still in his pyjamas and his light brown hair is up in tufts that seem to defy all gravity as he brandishes his new ship like a sword. "Look, daddy!" Peter yelps, despite the fact that Tony is lying on his side right in front of him on the floor and not across the penthouse like his screaming would suggest. "Look!" He shoves the ship in Tony's face and makes all sorts of noises that Tony's never heard a ship make. "I made boat. It's a very fast boat and-and it can go underwater." 

His smile is clumsy and full of baby teeth and his little dimples make Tony's heart ache. This boy is  _his._ "Pretty amazing there, bud," he murmurs, his voice still sounding a little too tense. He reaches out a hand to cup Peter's cheek and the boy is so small that his face could fit completely in his palm. Four years old and the light of his life, Peter is his. He has Tony's eyes and Tony's smile and Tony's thirst for knowledge. Nothing, nothing and no one can change that. Peter is  _his._

_"Sir, Mr Rogers has-"_

There's a sharp knock to the door of the penthouse and Tony pinches the bridge of his nose. Of course. Of course, even after presumably knocking out all of his security (and he's going to need to hire some better people) Steve still finds it impolite to just barge in and has the outright audacity to knock. Peter turns around in startled surprise at the sound, he was so engrossed in his playing, and Tony strokes him thumb over his cheek. "Let him in, Jarvis." 

The door slides open, disappearing into the wall and Tony has to look away because it hurts. 

It  _hurts._ Steve looks...the same. Just the same. Either he isn't ageing, or being in the woods for years on end is very good for you. Steve looks like the same, blue-eyed wonder that Tony met and loved all those years ago. He's decked out in a white tee and a green jacket and his hair is the same perfect blond as before. He does look more...settled. Well rested. Better than he did the last time Tony saw him. Steve steps in, scans the room and then locks onto Tony- and there's so much on his face, so much in his eyes- before they lock onto Peter. 

The look on his face nearly breaks the brunet. Steve's lips part wordlessly and his eyes shimmer in the afternoon sunlight streaming in through the window. He takes another step forward but it's like all the wind has been knocked out of him. Tony is beginning to feel the first, infuriating flickers of guilt ebbing through him and he clenches his jaw viciously against the onslaught of emotion. Oh no. No. He is not going to be made guilty for this. Peter scrunches his nose and turns to look over his shoulder again, startled at the sight of the broad, well-defined man. "Daddy," he stage whispers, "who's that?"

Who is that? It's a very good question, Tony thinks. There are a hundred ways to answer it. "One of daddy's old work colleagues." He says hoarsely, understatement of the century, getting to his feet and scooping Peter up with him. "Why don't you go and watch tv for a bit, hm? 

Peter kicks his feet in the air and giggles with his insanely high-pitched voice. "Can I play on the balcony?" He asks, waggling like a puppy. 

He rolls his eyes and kisses Peter's nose. "Sure, bud. JARVIS, you'll-"

"Yes, Sir." JARVIS answers, one of the doors to the balcony sliding open and Peter scampers over to it eagerly. The door shuts behind him and Tony swallows, taking as long as he can before he must inevitably turn and face Steve. 

Steve: who's still staring out through the glass at Peter. 

Nobody speaks for a long time, and Tony's pretty great at breaking awkward silences so he heads over to the kitchen as nonchalantly as he can. "I thought you'd come back with a beard," he says, faux-chipperly, "you know, the whole woodsman hunter thing. I was ready for you to look very unkempt." He pulls out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. "Want something to drink?" If in doubt, be a good host. 

Steve turns to him slowly, drawing in a ragged breath. "He's..."  _mine_ goes unsaid. 

Tony uses his molars to crush the tip of his tongue while he pours himself some scotch. He drains it pretty quickly before screwing the cap back on because he doesn't thing the first Avenger here is going to accept a drink at three in the afternoon. "Mmhm." He answers, steeling himself. "So, yeah, turns out this creepy scientist guy wanted to make the ultimate superhero yada yada. Being of, well,  _relatively,_ sound mind he knew we were the best so he took some of your DNA, took some of mine, mixed them together and..." he tipped his head towards the balcony. "Along came Petey, so they say." Scratch what he said before- that explanation is the understatement of the century.

"Peter," Steve whispers reverently, knees buckling a little. There are definitely tears in his eyes now and Tony refuses to look. "His name is Peter?" 

"Yeah." He turns to look out the window, where JARVIS is projecting holographic butterflies and Peter is running around like the bundle of energy he is; jumping and swiping at them, confused when they don't land in his hand. Tony thinks maybe that scientist added some cat DNA in there too. He's downplaying everything, of course. All of this is...too heavy. They'd buckle under the weight of it. There was a time, a simpler time, where Tony and Steve had talked about adopting, so this- this in some cruel twist of fate is a dream come true. There was a time where the look of awe and pain on Steve's face wouldn't exist and this penthouse at the top of Stark Tower wouldn't just be for two. He can't handle Steve's look of 'on the brink of tears' because it makes him feel bad and he shouldn't have to feel bad. He's been a fucking spectacular father for the past four years. "Took you longer than I thought it would." 

Steve jerks towards him like he's been slapped. "I found out two days ago, Tony." He says, voice hard but even. "I came as soon as I found out. I would have been here earlier if you'd only-"

"Oh no," Tony cuts him off with a raised hand. "This is not on me, Cap. This is on you." 

Steve looks outraged and he steps up onto the raised platform on the kitchen. "Tony," he growls, "if you'd swallowed your pride and called me I would have come back-"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure you would have," Tony quips unsarcastically. "You'd have come back right after your huge speech about leaving, with a chip on your shoulder the size of the Hudson. You'd be a perfect parental figure: resentment personified." The thought is completely ridiculous. Steve had been adamant that he needed time. That he needed to be on his own for a while. "I wasn't going to give you a reason to come back when you'd made it so clear you didn't want to-"

"Resentment?" Steve scoffs, so genuinely that it catches Tony off-guard. "You think I'd have ever resented my son?" 

Tony's skin prickles. "He is not  _your son."_ He hisses, "let's get that one thing straight. He is my son. You don't get to waltz in here-"

"After taking down all your security guys," Steve barrels on, shaking his head. "Tony, you do not get to lecture me about parental figures. That kid is my son just as much as he is yours and you have to set aside whatever hatred you have towards me and understand that." 

He's infuriatingly self-righteous. Tony knows he's right. But he's known that for a very long time. 

Steve shakes his head and turns to watch Peter play on the balcony. "You should have told me, Tony." His voice is thick with grief over lost years. 

Tony glares at his perfect profile. "You shouldn't have left." He spits, just as self-righteously. He's so  _angry_ he can feel it throbbing in his veins. He can remember everything so vividly: Steve walking out, their differences building to breaking point and all the things that Steve had accused him of. Tony doesn't want to think about the actual words but he remembers the gist. He's controlling and Steve hadn't been able to see out from under his thumb. It's a load of bullshit is what it is. Their irreconcilable differences had been political, not personal, and Steve had been too far up his own ass to see that and compartmentalise like any normal person in a relationship. He takes a deep breath, and partly because he has grown up, but also because he wants to show Steve that he's grown up, he calms down. He's not doing it to impress anyone, more to...to spite them. A bit of  _in your face_ rather than  _is this good enough?_ because the latter is a little to Tony-Howard and he shudders to think about it. "Would you like me to introduce you?" 

He has the satisfaction of watching surprise flit across Steve's face. His perfectly symmetrical, American patriotic face. "You'd..." surprise turns to hesitancy, "how would..." 

"The truth." He supplies, "I plan for things. I knew this day would come eventually. JARVIS." 

The door to the balcony opens and Peter is sweaty from playing and he pouts. "No! More butterflies!" He demands, jumping up and down on the spot. 

" _Young Master Peter_ ," JARVIS croons, " _your father awaits_." 

That's enough for Peter, and damn if that doesn't make Tony feel good. Peter comes full out sprinting inside, the balcony door shuts behind him and his little red face bounds up to the kitchen and into Tony's arms. Tony leans down and scoops him up, settling Peter on his hip as the boy taps the arc core like always. "Hey bud," he grins, kissing his temple as Peter snuffles into the crook of his neck. "Ya hungry?" 

Peter leans back and nods solemnly. "Always." He declares, and Tony watches as Steve bites back a laugh. 

Soon, Peter's sitting on the couch eating a plate of carrot sticks and he has his head cocked and he's staring at Steve curiously. Steve shifts a little and rubs the back of his neck. "He gets that from you." He says nervously and Tony half smiles because that's true. 

The little boy seems to sense the tension and he reaches forward, holding the plate of carrot sticks out for Steve enticingly. Tony rolls his eyes. 

"That's all you though." He points out, proud of the way Steve relaxes and reaches out for a piece of the crunchy, orange vegetable. 

"Thank you very much," he thanks politely, and Peter shrugs like it isn't anything and goes back to chomping away. His enormous brown eyes keep looking between them and Tony wonders how much the kid is taking in. Can he read the lines of tension between them? Does he know something important is coming? Can he sense, in the way that only kids can, the aura of history that reeks in the air like a bad smell? Tony watches as Steve eats the carrot stick in one bite and sighs because he's the one who has to do this. 

He opens his mouth to speak, when Peter's head perks up and cocks, like a dog who can hear someone at the door right before-

"Hey, Tony, why are all your security guards passed out?" Natasha asks, reeling to a stop at the sight of Steve. Tony buries his head in his hands as Steve stands up, nodding his head slightly. "Okay. I didn't realise, that-" she gestures to the hallway, "-makes sense now. Okay." She looks at Tony, who meets her eye as she gives him a supportive glance. "It's good to see you again, Captain." Is all she says to Steve, even though she knows how hard this has been for Tony. She can be magnanimous like that sometimes. Especially when Peter is involved. "Hey, mini-monster." She greets as soon as Peter sticks his head out from behind the large figure of Steve. 

"Auntie!" Peter squeals, setting the plate down and making to get up but Tony steadies him with a firm hand. 

"Not now, buddy, we have to talk to you-"

Peter wriggles out of his grip and does a little backflip off the couch that has Steve reeling but no one else is all too surprised. He races across the floor and jumps into Nat's waiting arms. She kisses him and leaves a bright red mark of lipstick just by his eye. She brushes the hair out of his face and examines him critically. "Took you about three seconds too long to get out of your dad's grip there, partner." 

Peter pecks her cheek and curls a lock of her vibrant hair around his finger. He starts talking to her about the butterflies he was trying to catch on the balcony and how JARVIS always cheats. 

"Auntie?" Steve whispers to himself, and Tony feels another pang of guilt that he instantly swats like a fly. Steve is staring at Natasha like he can't quite believe it, and Tony's not surprised. If you haven't been around the past four years to see this develop, it's going to look weird to see an assassin suddenly become a caring, maternal role model. 

Natasha is in a full black body suit which means Tony knows she was alerted by one of her many, many spies that his bodyguards were dropping like flies, so despite her calm demeanour, she was ready and anticipating the penthouse to be ransacked. He wonders where she went before here to check everything was okay because otherwise her response time is pretty damn poor. He rolls his eyes at her for thinking so little of him, but also respects her enormously with a fierce gratitude. "It sounds cool." She says to Peter's ramblings, strutting back to the sunken living room/play area. "I'll be here with Uncle Bruce next week. You'll have to show us then when we have more time." She twirls him around her arms and he shrieks with delight before she sets him back down on the cushions. "Be good. But not too good." 

He grins and salutes her, watching as she struts out. She disappears as gracefully and seamlessly as she arrived, and they're back where they started except-

"He could...he could hear her before she came in." Steve murmurs, sitting back down, looking at Peter with renewed awe. "He- how strong is he? How- he-"

"He's our DNA." Tony says simply, dismissing how weird it is to use inclusive pronouns like this with regards to Steve. To acknowledge that they have something that's...that's _theirs._ "He has enhanced reflexes and we assume healing- we haven't needed to test that out, thank god. Bruce checks up on him every month. Other than that, he's just- he's a boy."

Steve looks shellshocked and for a brief, ludicrous second, Tony thinks that this is what's going to scare him. That having a child is okay, but having a child with abilities will be too much. But of course, that isn't the case. "Natasha and Banner are...they're a part of his..."

"Everyone is." Tony says again, and he does mean for his words to cut because he does want Steve to hurt. Just a bit. Hurt like Tony hurt all that time in the wake of Steve's disappearance. "Thor, Strange, Wanda, Rhodey, hell, even Loki. We all banded together. For Petey."

"Loki?" Steve spits with disgust but Tony waves him off. 

"Four years." He reminds, "he's saved the earth, he's saved other planets, he's risked his life. He's changed, Mr American Flag. In the way that some people do. And in the way that other people don't." He isn't sure quite what he means, but it has an impact which is all he cares about. Steve looks...he looks tortured. Tony feels guilt well up inside him again. Jesus, what is with that? "Okay, enough of this. Peter," he clears his throat and Peter stops trying to make a tower out of carrot sticks. "We need to talk to you." 

Peter nods, and crosses his legs, resting his chin in his hands expectantly like it's story time. 

Tony snorts, but gestures to Steve. "This is Steve Rogers. He's your Papa." 

Peter turns to look at Steve, who actually straightens up under the scrutiny and Tony can't believe this idiot- when Peter smiles, trusting and loving and open. "I'm half you!" He chirps, and Steve looks completely shell-shocked, turning to Tony who can just shrug because Petey is smart and Tony's not a  _total_ dick. He's explained that everyone is half and half of two people, and whenever Peter had asked who the other one was, Tony had just said they'd come by someday if he was patient and good. 

Turns out the boy has been patient and good. He gets off the couch and walks over to Steve slowly, and places his tiny hands on his knees. Steve stares down at him like Peter hung the moon in the sky and Tony knows the feeling- the whole world is shifting, everything that matters is changing and the most important thing in the world- is now this little boy. "Peter," Steve whispers; wretched.

Peter climbs onto his lap and hugs him. "Papa," he declares and Steve wraps his arms tight around him like he's never ever going to let him go. 

Tony doesn't know what he's feeling, but he has an inkling that whatever it is- is going to cause a whole lot of drama. 


	2. Spoiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a propensity towards...spoiling.

When Peter's fourteen, Tony becomes convinced that Peter is hiding something. 

Steve rolls his eyes and teases his husband and says that it's perfectly natural if their teenager is hiding something. That's what teenagers do, after all. And there really is no need for Tony to send drones after their son at all hours of the day. It doesn't stop Tony from doing it anyway, of course. Very rarely can Steve stop Tony from doing something he wants to do. So, instead, he merely watches as Tony pours over the security footage from the drone and sees...absolutely nothing of any interest. Peter is a good kid, and he sticks to his schedule and he hangs out with Harry, Ned and MJ and they're all very happy together. 

"Is it not...a breach of his privacy, watching him like that?" Steve had asked one day, looking up from his Cold War History book. He squinted over at his husband as he scoured over the footage and clicked dubiously to enhance a building that Steve was fairly certain was just a normal library. 

Tony waves him away. "Privacy doesn't exist anymore, Captain Icicle. It died so the internet could live. Petey knows that. C'mhere, tell me what you think of this building." He turns around and rolls his eyes at Steve's book. "Put that nonsense away, I can summarise: Russia bad, America bad, Russia tries to be good, America...I'm pretty sure Gorbachev meets Ronald McDonald."

Steve frowns and cocks his head, tapping the book thoughtfully before he sets it down and pads dutifully over. "I haven't got to that bit yet." He looks over Tony's shoulder and peers at the black and white footage. Harry and Peter have emerged from the library, and are talking to each other. He arches an eyebrow as Tony replays it, wondering what it is he's missing. "Uh...you may have to help an old man out?"

The brunet sighs exasperatedly. "Why would only Harry and Peter come out? They're not exactly having a smoke break. Why leave...those other ones inside?"

"Michelle and Ned?" He fills in helpfully and grins at Tony's pointed look. "I don't know. It could be any reason. Maybe they're working on a project together-"

Tony shakes his head brusquely. "Nope. No way. It's too easy. I refuse easy."

And so the search had continued.

Truth be told, Steve forgets about it. Peter is a good kid and Tony has a penchant for paranoia, if he's honest, so he lets it alone and carries on living domestic and parental bliss- interspersed with the odd 'saving the world' gimmick he has going on. And then the serenity all comes to a breaking point on a sunny April Saturday morning. When Steve wakes up, he doesn't know what he's in for. All he knows is that when he reaches out for his husband, he's not there. So, he groans, stretches and pushes himself out of the warm bed to head to the kitchen.

He stumbles into his son in the hallway and Peter grins; equally sleep rumpled. Steve pulls him in for a hug because even though Peter's always been a very tactile child, all the parenting books keep warning that that's going to go away soon and Steve doesn't want it to ever leave. Peter is still so small, and a little slight. He's filled out here and there, but he's tiny. Delicate looking. He fits into the crook of Steve's arm the way he did when he was littler. "Morning, Pops," Peter grins, bright-eyed around a yawn. Graceless and proud the way that all teenagers are. "Race you to the kitchen?"

Steve laughs, and doesn't even mind when Peter cheats and races ahead on two. He still wins, because he's _Captain America_ and Peter is quick, but he doesn't know quite how to use how nimble he is to his advantages. He's reckless and booming when jerky movements would benefit him. They're panting by the time they reach the kitchen and Steve ruffles his son's hair. "Maybe next time. And someday, you won't even have to cheat." 

Peter mock-glares. "Maybe if you weren't a _giant_ I might actually stand a chance." 

Their easy camaraderie dies at the sight of Tony sitting at the breakfast bar of the kitchen, stool swivelled to face them wth an ominous piece of paper in his hands. Steve and Peter make eye contact, before looking back. He's clearly been waiting- for which of them, Steve doesn't know- but he can see the barely contained fury beneath his husband's dark eyes. "So," he begins, faux non-chalantly. "I happened to find this while rifling through your backpack, Peter." 

Steve frowns, glancing between the paper and his son. Peter looks a little paler now, and he steps forward; guilt written into every inch of him. Steve begins to worry. "Dad, please," he begins, "let me explain-" he reaches forward, like he can actually grab the paper and make this whole thing go away. 

Tony simply lifts the paper out of reach. "Do you know what this is, Steve?" He asks, and Steve shakes his head. He couldn't even begin to guess. It has to be big if it's making Tony react like this.

"Dad," Peter begs, shaking his head adamantly, "please, I just-"

"It's an acceptance letter for an internship at Oscorp." Tony spits, like it offends him, and he hands the letter to Steve who glances at the words curiously. Oh. Well, that isn't...

He tilts his head helplessly. "Is this a bad thing?" He queries, because it sounds like a good thing, but from the look of betrayal he gets from Tony, he can assume it is. "Well, uh, Peter, you shouldn't have...won an internship?" The condemnation tapers into a question.

"Why do I bother with the both of you?" Tony snaps, but it's not teasing. He's angry. He slides off the stool and paces the way he does when he's in front of a crowd of people. It's brilliant and annoying to watch. "What is this, Peter? SI suddenly isn't good enough? You've got to go swanning off to another company? Our competitor? Behind my back?" 

Steve's never heard Tony like this, and though he's beginning to comprehend what exactly is happening, he's not sure it warrants this level of response. "Dad," Peter tries again, voice teary. It breaks Steve's heart. "It isn't like that, I swear. I just- Harry thought it might be a good idea-"

"I knew it." Tony swears, shaking his head in disgust. "I knew we should not have let you be friends with that Osborn kid. I mean, this entire thing has been set up. Manipulated. And now you're going against family,  _family_ for some two-bit hack who wouldn't know real tech if it hit him right in the-"

"Tony," Steve says firmly, shaking his head. "Peter obviously didn't mean to hurt anyone. Why don't we let him explain?" 

Tony crosses his arms but looks at Peter expectantly and Steve nudges him encouragingly. Peter's cheeks are flamed red and his eyes are as earnest as always. "Dad," he begins quietly, "I just-we were looking at internships at school, you know? Practising how to write really good applications, and Harry was talking about the latest genetic work they're doing at Oscorp. And I know that we- I mean, SI focuses more on engineering and armour, but over at Oscorp they're working on bio-tech, and I'm really interested in that-"

"No, you're not." Tony snaps, bitterness in his voice. "You like mechanical tech. Or have I imagined all those nights in the lab? Gone off that now, have you? Teenagers. So fickle." 

Peter flinches and Steve sees the briefest moment of guilt flash across his husband's face before it disappears. "I won't take it if you don't want me to." Peter offers, in a small voice. "I just- I mean, I applied, and they've accepted, but I haven't...I haven't confirmed, and I won't, dad," his voice cracks, it might be puberty or emotion, Steve isn't sure. "I didn't realise it would- it wasn't like that and I won't. I'll decline the offer." He manages a shaky laugh, "they probably only offered it because I was your son, anyway." 

Steve touches his shoulder, "Peter-"

"Do what you want." Tony snaps, tossing the paper to the ground. "I don't care. It's your life." 

It's so obviously the opposite of the truth that Steve can't be mad at him. He knows that Tony lashes out and closes off whenever he feels hurt or rejected or cast aside, and Peter's never...never done anything that could be interpreted that way. But he's growing up, now. "Let me make you breakfast," he offers, "I'll make your favourite: banana pancakes." 

Peter summons a small smile. 

* * *

 

Tony's trying to ignore the patriotic shadow that's following him. 

He wants to confront it and yell, but he also wants to do what Steve has asked. It's not like him, he knows, because the second anyone wants anything from him there's nothing he'd rather do less. Aside from Peter, of course. Tony would give him anything and everything. But this request has been so reasonable and earnest that even the great Tony Stark had a hard time saying no. All Steve wants is to watch Tony with Peter for a whole day. Just pick up on the whole parenting thing. Just...see their interactions. 

Tony understands the appeal. He also knows that Steve prefers to learn by watching, while Tony likes to learn by doing. It might be nice if someday...if someday Peter can be influenced by both of their methods. So, he ignores the shadow as best he can and briefly admires the way that Steve can blend into the background of anywhere. Be almost invisible despite his broad shoulders and irritatingly perfect hair. He's only been back in the Tower for two days, but he seems relatively settled in the guest bedroom. 

He's a good ghost. 

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," Peter giggles, from his perch on Tony's hips as they walk down the sidewalk on Saturday morning with their patriotic shadow. A number of people are looking and a few are trying to take pictures but nobody's running up to them so Tony counts it as a win. There's no such thing as privacy, after all. 

"What's shaking, buddy?" He asks, chuckling as Peter tugs the sunglasses off his face and puts them on his own, tiny one. They're huge and they swamp his features and don't sit right. He grins anyway. 

"I'm daddy!" 

"Very impressive," Tony grins, kissing Peter's nose as the boy throws his arms around him and kisses Tony's nose right back. "Are you hungry?" 

"Always hungry." Peter nods, looking around as if food is going to magically appear before him. "Pancakes?" He asks, the glasses slipping off his face. "Can we have pancakes, daddy? With the bananas.  _Please."_ He beams, looking very proud of himself because that's the magic word. Tony knew this was coming, which is why he stops outside the little cafe with perfect timing. He really is excellent. The singular waitress nods, trying not to look star-struck as she ushers them in. She makes a swooning sigh at what is presumably Steve behind them, but she knows better than to comment. 

Tony chooses a table and sets Peter in the seat opposite. Steve sits a few tables over, near the window, but can't help from piping up: "Have you rented out this entire cafe?" He asks incredulously, and Tony doesn't know why he's surprised. The entire cafe is empty, which is way too sparse for a busy Saturday morning in New York. 

Peter spins around and waves at Steve, who waves back shyly. "Hi, Papa!" He calls, a little confused as to why they're not all sitting together. Or, Tony imagines. Probably, though. Peter's very astute. 

"Of course I did," he says, trying to keep any hint of snideness out of his voice. "We'll have eight banana pancakes." He says to the waitress, "and a black coffee and a bagel and..." he bites his tongue, hating that he knows Steve's order. Steve's already looked up though, Tony can see it in his peripheral, so he just sighs and barrels on, trying to seem unaffected. "And an iced tea with a grilled cheese." He purposely doesn't look at Steve's face. Instead he looks at Peter's Iron Man tee and the way the boy is playing with the sugar satchets on the table and making the most adorable noises; his face all scrunched up in concentration. 

Steve however, is becoming a bad shadow, because he keeps talking: "Eight pancakes?" He asks.

It's a reasonable question. "He metabolises fast." Tony murmurs, eyes stuck on his son and voice low. "Really fast. He has to eat a lot, right buddy?" 

Peter looks up with a smile and waves cheerily. 

"He gets sleepy otherwise," Tony finishes quietly, remembering Peter at a few months old. He'd slept so much and they hadn't been able to figure out why until Banner had put two and two together. "We have monthly checkups with Bruce." He almost wants to nod approvingly when he sees Steve repeating the words silently; committing them to memory. He respects that. 

"Daddy," Peter asks, voice high-pitched, "can I have chocolate on my pancakes too?" He smacks his lips together eagerly, before hastening to add: "please!"

"You heard the boy," Tony calls to the waitress who's wiping down behind the counter. 

When Peter's halfway through his pancakes, chocolate smeared around his mouth and munching away happily, little legs kicking under the table, Tony gets him a milkshake and wipes his face with a handkerchief. He eats his own bagel in a slightly more civilised way, but he commends Peter's enthusiasm. Besides, it makes him feel good in a very primal way to see his son eating; getting nourishment and looking so content. He's a good provider. 

"You spoil him," Steve says, not a judgement but a realisation. Tony shoots him a glare anyway as Peter cluelessly sips on his third strawberry milkshake. "No, it's not a criticism," he adds, even though Tony knows that. "I just-" he smiles a little, and it lightens up his whole face and Tony has to look away before he does something stupid like ask him to come over here so he can kiss him. "It's good. You always wanted something to do with all your money and now..." 

That's true. Tony ruffles Peter's hair and the boy grins; mouthful and strawberry lips. It's a charming sight. "Anything he ever wants." He agrees. "And more." 

Steve hums; framed by sunlight as he sips his tea. "I bet you've got it all planned out." He says, again not a judgement. If Tony had to guess, he'd say Steve sounds...fond. 

"He'll go to the Bronx School of Ccience and then M.I.T." He informs casually, like it's obvious. 

Steve laughs, and it's a warm, lovely sound. Even Peter seems enthralled with it and he turns to look over at the man, before Tony snaps his attention back to the pancakes because  _he_ is the light of Peter's life, okay? "What if he wants to go somewhere else?" Steve teases curiously, "what if he discovers a passion for art?" 

"Science is art." Tony informs him primly. "Science is everything. Beside, Petey loves science. Don't you?" 

Peter looks up at Tony adoringly. "I love science!!!" He squeals excitedly. 

On the walk back (because no, Tony doesn't take the car everywhere. Happy needs a day off sometimes) Steve clears his throat. Peter's engrossed in tapping Tony's arc reactor, so is unaware to Steve's question. "Do you think maybe...I could spend the day with him? You could come too, like I was today, I want to..." he clears his throat and tries to be more concise, a solider through and through. "I want the chance to get more familiar with him. I love him more than anything and I've never even had the chance to be alone with him." 

Possessive envy and paranoia fill Tony's body but he tries his best to let it go. "You can." He says haltingly, "but I'll have some of my guys tailing you. Not me because..." I don't think I can bare to see the man I used to love bond with the thing I love more than anything? Nope. Because I'm a jealous bastard? Not quite. "I'm busy." Nailed it. 

Steve smiles blindingly, and it's so much like Peter's smile that it hurts. His son is Steve's son too. He knows that, of course. But does he have to be reminded of it? "Thanks, Tony."

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you. About anything." 

He can see Steve wants to argue. Wants to say a billion things, but then Peter is pointing at a bird reaching for the sky with his tiny hands, and Steve doesn't say a word to ruin the moment. 

* * *

 

Steve wakes up slowly, drifting back into the land of the living with the Cold War book across his chest. He blinks awake and takes in his surroundings. He's conked out on the couch in the living room, and he can see Peter hunched over the kitchen table, an old computery-thing splayed out in front of him and tools in hand. It's late afternoon and he knows now why he's woken up. Tony's footsteps. He closes his eyes and pretends to still be sleeping, opening them only when he hears Tony step foot in the kitchen. 

He watches as his husband hovers awkwardly by the counter. Peter stiffens but doesn't look up from where he's prodding at something metal. 

"You're not....working in the lab." Tony says eventually, and Peter swallows thickly. 

"Yeah, I thought...I thought you might wanna be alone." 

Silence again. 

Tony sighs, and sets down his empty coffee cup and rubs the back of his neck. He's fidgety, nervous and awkward the way he only ever is when something has cut deep. "Why don't you...explain. Everything." He suggests, taking a seat. Peter looks up at him warily; doubtfully but Tony just gestures a little impatiently with his hands. "Come on, Pete. You don't hide stuff like this from me. From us. Just...tell me. What is it? You don't..." his voice becomes a touch softer and Steve's heart breaks hearing it, "...you don't want to stick with SI? Do you think I should be turning the board towards more to Bio-Tech? I don't- do you not want to become CEO someday-"

"Dad, dad, no," Peter insists, so sincere that Tony relaxes minutely. "Okay, it's like this. You...you and Pop are amazing. You've given me everything I've ever wanted, but that makes me feel like sometimes-" he looks up at the ceiling and Steve watches intently. "Sometimes it's like I haven't  _earned_ anything. I've just been handed it all, so when Harry said Oscorp were accepting internships I thought...I thought I'd at least  _try._ Just to see if I could do it by myself without you writing an insanely nice reference or Pop giving them a 'friendly' visit. I love SI. You know that." He looks at Tony, who is staring with such intensity- like he can see into Peter's soul. Steve understands. He gets it now. There's one thing you can't be given after you've been given everything. "It's a good thing, isn't it? To try and get some company experience outside of SI? See what's out there? Even if it it just for a summer. Mr Octavious says that together we grow and-" he cuts himself off, shaking his head. "It's stupid, anyway. I'm not gonna do it. They probably saw my last name and just gave it to me. To find out our secrets or something." His voice becomes despondent and Steve's about to 'wake up' just so he can tell Peter how amazing he is, when-

"Nah," Tony murmurs, voice barely above a whisper, "it was all anonymous. I checked. They accepted you for you, bud." 

Peter's eyes light up, but he looks down quickly. "Oh. Well, it's not like it matters-"

"You should do it." Tony says, surprising them both. 

"But, dad-"

"You should. That Harry is...a bright spark. Nearly as bright as you. I'm not about to offer him an internship, but you should...go. Have a look. Snoop around what old Norman's up to." Tony's being sincere, and Steve's so proud of him. 

Peter grins; lopsided and adorable. "Be a spy like Auntie Nat?" 

"Exactly." He reaches forward to ruffle Peter's hair and stands up, still a little uncertain. "Sorry about-"

"Dad," Peter cuts him off, pulling him in for a hug. "Don't be."

Tony wraps his arms around tightly, and Steve warms at the sight before Tony's voice rings out: "Come on, Cap. Don't think we don't know you're faking. Get over here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are awesome, keep 'em coming!

**Author's Note:**

> I am fuelled by comments and I take prompts/requests to try and base each chapter around them. I'm not a gigantically brilliant linear writer so these chapters might jump around a bit but anyway, what i'm saying is prompt me and comment and I shall love you always and forever. 
> 
> PS I am wearing my spiderman shirt whilst wearing this and i feel empowered.


End file.
